


Steve x Reader: Raining Men

by TarnisisLH



Series: Avenger Inserts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Raining Men, Reader-Insert, Romance, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes lyrics speak louder than words. Songfic based on Raining Men by the Weather Girls. Steve/Reader budding relationship fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve x Reader: Raining Men

**Steve-x-Reader: Raining Men  
**

* * *

 

Steve Rogers, the one and only Captain America, had never believed himself to be a particularly  _soulful_  man- in fact he’d never even considered such a thought. But despite this, his live-in roommate and ward- (F/n) (L/n) had decided that he housed hidden qualities that made him the perfect  _‘Soul-Brutha’_ material.  
  
Now what this actually meant, Steve couldn't say. But the man  _did_  know was that he would enjoy being a potential Soul Brutha, if it meant that (F/n) was happy. And from all the obvious signs, the young woman was.

Where she had once been mistrusting and skittish, she now seemed at ease, laughing and joking with him on near constant basis. It was a nice change from the abused, disheartened eighteen year-old that Steve had found on the streets nearly twelve months ago. 

Now, after the near year of a peaceful life, (F/n) was . . .  _lively_  and  _vibrant. . ._ Now that her figurative shell was gone the young woman was beautiful to behold (in both physical and mental attributes) and Steve was admittedly  _entranced_. 

So at the end of every day, when the sweet-tempered hero returned back to the apartment that he shared with (F/n), Steve found his spirits lifted. No matter what kind of day he had had at S.H.I.E.L.D, or what kind of horrors he had experienced, his roomie made him forget it. And whenever (F/n) gave him that goofy grin that she had become infamous for, Steve felt his heart melt just a little more than before. 

The Super Soldier doubt that today would be different, though he had yet to see (F/n).   
  
Captain Rogers entered the apartment without ceremony; quietly closing and locking the door behind him. Then placing his leather coat in its proper place, and running a hand through his hair thoughtfully, the man calmly walked the length of the back hallway and found his way to stand outside (F/n)’s door. He would have knocked immediately- then entered without a second thought, as per usual- but as his ears picked up sound from within he stopped with his hand in the air.   
  
(F/n) was . . .  _singing_. . . and from the way that the sound was bouncing off the hall’s walls, the song itself was turned up to the max. Curiously, Steve silently opened the door so that he could hear and see (F/n) better.   
  
The sight that met him, made Cap's eyebrow lift in both surprise and amusement.

In the midst of her small bedroom- (F/n) stood, hairbrush in hand- singing her heart out. Her head bobbed of its own accord, making her hair fly freely as she did a singular dance step that had her whole body moving. And yet despite this, she ultimately stayed in the space spot in her room- center stage and unabashed.  The young woman was passionate as she swayed eagerly and belted out the song- and quite nicely too, Steve noted. But it was the lyrics that caught the man’s attention more than anything else.

****

**_“Humidity is rising . . . Barometer’s getting low._ **

**_According to all sources: the street’s the place to go._ **

**_Cause tonight for the first time, just about half past 10_ **

**_For the first time in history, it’s gonna start raining men~!_ **

****

**_It’s raining men! Hallelujah! It’s raining men! AMEN!_ **

**_I’m gonna go out, I’m gonna let myself get- absolutely soaking wet!_ **

****

**_It’s raining men! Hallelujah! It’s raining men, every specimen!_ **

****_Tall! Blonde! Dark and lean!_  
  
Rough and tough, and strong and MEANN!!” 

 

Here (F/n) began to clap to the beat with her free hand, and swished her hips with extra emphasis to the tempo, which made Steve want to laugh and look away at the same time.

 

**_“God bless Mother Nature! She's a single woman too~!_ **

**_She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do_ **

  ** _She taught every angel to rearrange the sky_**

  ** _So that each and every woman could find her perfect GUY!!_**

 

**_  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen!_ **

**_  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Ame - - nnnn!_ **

****

****__  
I feel stormy weather moving in- about to begin  
  
Hear the thunder. . .  Don't You Lose Your HEAD~!

 

**_Rip off the roof and stay in bed!_ **

**_  
Rip off the roof and stay in BED!_ **

****

**_It’s RAINING MEN, YEEEEAAAAAHHH~!!!!”_ **

 

After yet another rousing time through the chorus, the song finally came to its close, and (F/n) stopped singing. And when the last note had faded, Steve found himself applauding her.   
  
The young woman jumped- startled by the unknown presence- but upon meeting her roommates gaze, she couldn’t help but give a mock bow.

“Hey, Steve!  . . . How long have you been there?”

“Since the beginning of the song,” he answered truthfully, smiling widely. “I had no idea you could sing like  _that_.”

(F/n) shoulders shook with laughter as her trademark goofy grin slid into place. “I usually  _don’t_  sing like that . . . But it’s my go-to jam, so I kinda have to make it work. . . I think every girl has rocked out to it though, at some time or another.”

Steve blushed slightly- remembering some of the more risqué lyrics- before he shook his head with a chuckle. “It's some song you got there, F/n), for sure. Though the idea strikes me as somewhat disturbing. . . It doesn't leave much to the imagination.”

Here the young woman gave him an apologetic look, before her eyes turned undeniably soft. “I’ll admit it’s a bit  _free_ , but I love it anyway. . . Despite the fact that it isn’t exactly appropriate for me these days . . . ."   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
(F/n) smiled somewhat shyly. "Well . . . the song talks about single women finding their perfect guy with the help of a figurative men buffet... And I don't need that anymore. . . . . Cause there's only  _one_  guy I  _want_ , and he’s already here with me.”

For a second, the connection didn’t click. But when it did, Steve’s eyes grew wide and he sputtered shamelessly.

"(F/n)?”

But (F/n) wasn’t saying anymore. Instead she leaned up on tip-toes, placed a quick kiss to his clean-shaven cheek, and then waltzed away- leaving him in a state of shock-  still standing in her room as she gave a final call over her shoulder.

“I'm heading to the gym, so I'll see ya later, Steve! Feel free to borrow my IPod if you want to.” He could hear the giggle in her voice, even though she was out of his line of sight. “I’m sure you’ll want to give  _the Weather Girls_  another listen. It’s nice to know the actual lyrics of a song that’s stuck in your head. Don’t you think?”

Then without another word, (F/n) exited the apartment, leaving Steve alone- with a particular  _soulful_ song echoing rather loudly in his mind.   
  
The man stood, debating for several long minutes before he sighed in defeat, and reached out to grab the IPod, hitting the repeat button before he could think better of it.

Discovering what (F/n) had just brought to light meant that things would have to change. . . the man's whole life would change. . . And if this was a song (F/n) enjoyed, he’d get accustomed to it for her sake. . .

. . . Or that was the  _excuse_  the Super Solider made to himself as he began to hum along with the bouncy tune that was once more blaring through the house. Though deep down- as he ran a somewhat shaky hand through his hair- Steve Rogers had to admit that it really  _was_  a good song.

 


End file.
